


Real impressions

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Commissions from ko-fi [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Ko-fi commission from @esqers on TwitterDust has bad thoughts but Horror will show him the truth, soft loving included ;)
Relationships: Horror/Dust
Series: Commissions from ko-fi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Real impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armethaumaturgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/gifts).



Dust was in the bathroom, fresh after shower, his bones still covered in droplets of water. 

That was when his eyes landed on his reflection in the mirror and at once he knew he didn’t use enough hot water. He always made sure the mirror was foggy, never feeling comfortable seeing his body, but now he couldn’t tear his eyes away for some reason. 

He had a towel wrapped around his hips, but the rest of his bones were on full display. He looked at himself with a blank stare as the phantom of Papyrus appeared over his shoulder. 

“Wow, brother. You look pathetic. I don’t know why anyone puts up with you anymore. All those LV baits, for some reason accepting your presence here. Especially that dirty cannibal. He’s only good for LV and you are letting him use you.” Dust’s bones were rattling as he listened to the ghost’s rambling, “Although... I’m sure you won’t be of use to him for long. I mean, who would be satisfied with this disgusting body and foul soul. You aren’t worthy of love only...LOVE.” Papyrus hissed poisonously only to dissipate when the door to the bathroom opened. 

“Lambchop?” It was Horror, probably wanting to use the bathroom. Dust cringed internally at the thought of inconveniencing him. Papyrus was right, he was useless, pathetic, disgusting, not worth love, not worth the reprieve and happiness Horror’s company brought him. 

Dust flinched as a big, warm hand went over his cheek, “Lambchop? What’s... wrong?” Horror rumbled and Dust frowned not knowing what sold him out. 

Horror was mulling over his next words before managing to speak again, “Y-your bones are... rattling and... you are... crying.” He said and rubbed Dust’s cheek, the other realizing that he really was crying, lilac tears adding to the moisture on his face from the shower. 

“I... I’m fine.” Dust tried to sound reassuring, but judging by Horror’s grimace he wasn’t very successful. 

“Dust…” Horror didn’t sound disappointed, just… confused. He didn’t like the shakiness of Dust’s voice, nor the way his eyes kept skirting to the sides, his mind slowly started connecting the dots. 

“I’m sorry you shouldn’t have to be bothered by me. I will get out of your way so you can take a shower, or a bath or whatever, just don’t worry about me, I’m fine, never been better...” Dust’s rant was stopped by Horror kissing him softly. 

“It was… the ghost… again?” Horror asked and didn’t have to wait for an answer. Dust’s guilty flinch was enough. 

Horror looked at the mirror, lost for words for a moment catching sight of Dust, who first was first looking at them both to then look anxious as he turned his head away. 

Horror hugged Dust who was looking at him surprised as the bigger skeleton looked thoughtful at the mirror, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. 

After a moment Dust started to fidget self-consciously in the hold, remembering that he was naked, sans the towel and all his  _ hideous _ bones were on display. 

Thankfully... or not, Horror seemed to finally gather himself as he started moving and at first Dust was scared that he would leave, but what happened was that much more terrifying. 

Horror turned Dust to face the mirror, standing behind him and holding him close, one of his hands sneaking up to hold Dust’s chin and make him face his reflection. 

Dust closed his eyes in a feeble attempt at saving himself the humiliation, his poor soul having had too many cruel words for one day. He couldn’t have Horror tell him what he thought about Dust’s repugnant body. Horror for him was someone he cared about, someone who maybe, for real, cared about him, he can’t lose that bit of hope holding him to sanity. 

But to no avail. Horror leaned to his cranium and kissed his skull. 

“Open your… eyes, Lambchop. Look… at yourself.” Horror purred roughly and Dust, unwilling to further disappoint the other opened his, rimmed with tears, eye sockets. 

Horror smiled as his red eye dilated satisfied, “Good, you need to see yourself.” 

Dust was on the verge of crying, thinking in his hurt mind that Horror is here to continue Papyrus’ job at making him realize how revolting he is, only for his thoughts to go to a screeching halt at the ex-cannibal’s next words. 

“You are beautiful, Lambchop.” 

Dust immediately went to shake his head but was stopped by Horror scratching his sternum with a purr. 

“You are… stunning, look at yourself. I can’t believe that you would love me. You are perfect, one of a kind. It’s a miracle you would care about some scarred nobody like me.” Horror said softly trailing his claws over Dust’s chest, slowly going down to the spine to then hook his finger over the tower and unwrap it from Dust’s waist, revealing the rest of the skeleton’s body. 

Dust was too choked up on emotion to argue anymore and seeing the truth in Horror’s eyes made tears finally spill down his face. 

Horror crooned softly, nuzzling Dust’s skull from behind as he held him close, “It’s alright Lambchop, I’m here. I won’t let anyone… tell you you’re… anything less than perfect.” Horror nosed around Dust’s neck, “Even yourself.” He finished and nibbled on Dust’s vertebrae making the shorter shiver, magic starting to swirl in his pelvic inlet, betraying Dust’s rising arousal. 

Horror noticed it with a sultry smile and let his hand travel down to tease it, his other hand holding Dust who whined at the stimulation, his knees growing weak as his hands scrambled to take hold of the sink. 

“Come on, precious, summon something for me.” 

Dust seized as his magic snapped into existence with little to no actual stimulation. His lilac purple ecto starting at the bottom of his ribs and ending at his knees, adorned with an already hard dick and wet pussy. 

Horror’s chest rumbled satisfied at the sight as his own ecto appeared under his clothes, rusty red with a dick creating a big bulge in his shorts. 

Dust again avoided looking at the mirror, but Horror took his chin and made sure he looked closely. 

“I’m not done yet, Lambchop.” He said softly, “Look at yourself, such a pretty color. More radiant than any flower, and here…” Horror took Dust’s dick and pumped it slowly, “Such… alluring sight. I can’t wait to taste you. I know your taste, it’s one of the most addicting flavors I found to exist in the whole Multiverse.” 

Dust shook from the strain of holding himself back from rocking into the loose circle of Horror’s hand around his dick and practically sobbed when Horror let go, the sound changing into a whine when Horror’s fingers ghosted over his pussy, teasing the folds gently. 

“And this is a… bewitching little peach. Mhmm, you look… ravishing.” Horror was talking with such reverence in his tone that Dust almost believed him. 

Almost… and Horror noticed that shred of doubt. 

He turned Dust around, so the skeleton was facing Horror and put him to sit on the edge of the sink to then kiss him deeply. He let their tongues tangle languidly as his hands roamed over Dust’s bones and ecto, teasing the slit of Dust’s dick, swallowing the resulting whines. 

Never before was Horror happier that everything in the castle was hellishly sturdy as now when he had Dust writhing from his touches on the sink. 

“I don’t like... what that smart brain of yours does to you.” He rumbled looking at the breathless from the kiss Dust. 

He leaned down and nibbled Dust’s neck, soothing the gentle bites with his warm tongue. His eye traveled to Dust’s ribcage, causing him to preen at the bright glow of Dust’s soul from within. 

Horror hummed thoughtful, “I can’t show you my love properly here.” He said quietly and next Dust knew was the sensation of a shortcut and then a soft mattress was under him. 

He looked up and saw Horror looking at him with adoration, “I’m going to beat it through that thick, lovely skull of yours just how precious you are to me. I’m going to make sure you never forget it, for as long as we live.” He said with a determined tone. 

Dust blushed brightly, especially when Horror undressed swiftly. He didn’t know what Horror had planned, but with the absence of Papyrus over his shoulders he knew nothing would stop him from enjoying whatever it turns out to be. 

Horror kissed Dust to then slowly start peppering soft kisses down his body. Neck, sternum, stomach, his breath ghosting over Dust’s dick before moving to his thigh all to Dust’s audible disappointment. 

“Let’s make a deal Lambchop... I’m going to tell you just how I see you and you can’t argue it... you can’t argue the truth after all.” Horror said slowly and Dust wanted to argue, he so wanted to tell Horror that he was nowhere close to what he thought of him, but... Horror isn’t one to lie about anything so... what he says must be true. 

Right? 

Dust nodded and he could feel his soul warm up at the soft smile Horror gave him, but it didn’t last long as Horror went down on Dust’s dick sucking teasingly as his hands squeezed Dust’s thighs which replaced the warmth in Dust’s soul with blazing fire. 

Dust did his best to stay still, but even godlike restraint wouldn’t keep him back from whining when Horror stopped instead jerking him off, slowly, which compared to previous stimulation was not nearly as good. 

“You are beautiful Lambchop… letting yourself go like this, your eyes are stunning, shining so… bright.” Horror whispered, his red eye blown wide. 

Dust was about to instinctively argue, knowing that his mismatched eyes were nothing if not a disgusting proof of his LV. That was when he remembered Horror’s deal. He paused, thought for a moment and finally nodded, agreeing with Horror who purred, satisfied and thumbed slit of Dust’s dick with his clawed finger, bringing him to completion. 

Dust was breathing heavily as his eyes went down to catch sight of Horror trailing his fingers slowly over the crease of his thighs, so close to his pussy and yet so far, causing Dust’s pussy to squeeze around nothing. 

“You are stunning and so, so good for me. Always taking me in so well, so tight around me and always showing me how good you feel. So open for me, never hiding how good you feel with me.” Horror whispered as he kissed Dust’s thigh. 

This time Dust had no problem with nodding his agreement, he did always try to show Horror how much he enjoyed their time together, he wanted Horror to know he was appreciated, wanted to make sure Horror never felt how he does. 

Horror’s fingers moved to Dust’s pussy, and started teasing him open, his claws carefully probing at sensitive spots inside as the heel of his hand rubbed against Dust’s clit. Lilac ecto of Dust’s pussy relaxed around the intrusion as the skeleton let out little moans. 

Horror was observing him reverently, adding more fingers every so often, until he was thrusting four fingers in Dust’s pussy. He then pressed against Dust’s G spot and pinched his clit with his thumb, purring as Dust squeezed around his fingers with magic gushing out, as he toppled over his edge. 

Horror himself was throbbing with need, but Dust was more important. He needs to show his little Lambchop just how wrong the voice in his head was. 

He took his fingers out of Dust and licked them clean, groaning at the sweet taste. 

Dust was shivering. Despite coming twice already he needed more, and his most pressing need was getting something bigger than fingers, something that will quench the fire boiling in his bones. He needed Horror to fuck him hard enough that he will forget everything else. 

Subconsciously Dust’s legs spread wider and Horror chuckled softly. 

“My sweet little Lambchop. Let me savor you a little longer.” He teased as he scratched Dust’s ribs gently. 

What Horror didn’t expect was for Dust to grab his hand and tug with his shaky limb, “Please, Horror~, I need you…” He whined with a breathy tone, his face lax, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and eyelights blown wide and shaky at the edges from his emotional state. 

How could Horror refuse him? Simply impossible... 

But that didn’t mean he needs to abort his plans. No, they fit perfectly with what Dust needed after all. 

He slipped into Dust’s tight heat, feeling the pseudo-muscles spasm around his dick and started a tortuously slow pace, observing with glee as Dust’s eyes filled with tears of frustration and need. 

“You look so delightfully wrecked.” Horror whispered with a deep, rusty purr resonating deep in his chest. 

Horror continued his slow pace but angled his hips to hit Dust’s G spot with each deliberate thrust. Dust wrapped his legs around Horror and whined, trying to tug his partner closer, enticing him to pick up the pace, but Horror wasn’t budging. 

Horror instead pushed one of his fingers into Dust’s pussy alongside his shaft, “Do you feel that Dusty~? You are so tight around me, I love it... I love you.” He grunted as Dust got tighter around him, the words affecting the skeleton more than he was able to say with his thoughts hazed by pleasure. 

Horror didn’t pick up the speed, slowly building Dust up to his next orgasm and when he felt it coming, he reached to Dust’s ribs scratching gently. The gentle loving and the spark of pain finally pushed Dust over the edge as magic splattered across Dust’s stomach and flooded around Horror’s dick. 

Horror leaned down, kissing Dust deeply, nipping on his slack tongue as he continued to thrust into Dust’s sensitive pussy, still not done with his plan. 

One of Horror’s hands was on Dust’s waist, holding his hips up to maintain the right angle of the thrusts while the other was slowly jerking off Dust’s dick. 

The usually hooded skeleton was lost to pleasure; even if Papyrus was floating nearby in all his ghostly glory, shouting the worst insults he could muster, Dust would never hear it over the loving whispers and little sounds Horror was making right into his acoustic meatus. 

Next orgasm flooded Dust’s senses like a wave making him moan out with soft whine dying somewhere in his throat. 

But Horror didn’t stop. No, he was still maintaining his slow, loving pace, bringing Dust right to that moment of oversensitivity that made Dust feel all floaty, letting out a lengthy moan as finally Horror came and flooded his insides with hot, rusty red magic that shone through Dust’s lilac ecto. 

Horror kissed Dust’s cheek tenderly. A nice contrast to the hand around his dick, jerking the sensitive shaft, bringing Dust to his last orgasm before his vision went blissfully black and quiet. 

\------- 

Next Dust knew he was in a bathtub, filled with hot water and the smell of something citrusy. He felt soft loofah going over his bones and still summoned ecto, spreading soothing soap over his sensitive body. 

“Welcome back, Lambchop. How do you feel? You dozed off for a while, so I decided to save some water.” Horror purred softly from behind Dust where he was holding the smaller against his chest. 

Dust felt guilt at making Horror do all the work, for making him take care of him but it was quickly forgotten as Horror nibbled at Dust’s neck, “Stop overthinking Dusty~. I wanted to take care of you and so I did. Nothing more, nothing less, I am happy taking care of you, I love when you let me take care of you.” He said nuzzling Dust’s check tenderly. 

Dust melted at the attention, letting out a soft purr of his own to match Horror’s rusty one. 

“How about I show you some more love first here...” Horror said sultry, his hand sneaking to touch Dust’s puffy folds, “...and then with food?” He finished with pinching Dust’s clit gently. 

Dust nodded, surprisingly eager even after so many orgasms. He needed it, more touches, more reassurance, more blissful silence from the derogatory voice in his head, now with his mind fuzzy he didn’t hesitate one bit to accept what was offered to him by his lover. 

Horror smiled happily as he slowly pumped his fingers into Dust’s pussy, the skeleton rolling his hips into it. Horror’s ecto was already gone but his crusty soul shined brightly seeing Dust feeling so good and so open to affection. 

Dust’s sensitive body didn’t take long to reach another orgasm that made Dust putty in Horror’s hold. The ex-cannibal took his time lavishing Dust’s body in kisses and soap. 

Once done with their bath Horror scooped Dust out of the tub, dried and dressed him, to then put him in a blanket nest. Dust was dozing off, warm and comfortable, smiling softly at Horror’s return with a plate of little chocolate and hazelnut cookies he fed to Dust with a happy purr. Seeing Dust all warm and fed... safe; it satisfied something primal that woke up in him due to the situation in his AU. Horror nuzzled Dust lovingly and licked the crumbs off his face making Dust chuckle sleepily. 

“Rest up, Lambchop. I’m not going anywhere; I’m not leaving you alone.” 

Dust bit back the emotions welling up in his LV filled soul. It was more than just assurance of companionship. It was a promise of a night of peaceful sleep for Dust, night free of feverish voice hammering his skull, free of nightmares. 

It was a promise Dust couldn’t refuse as he slipped into blissful sleep cradled to Horror’s broad chest, feeling the smell of food and blood, left to cling to Horror forever, but for Dust it was one of the most reassuring smells in the Multiverse that made him fall asleep with a smile on his face. 


End file.
